Horrors
by ashangel101010
Summary: For Elememtal1000, Igrog decides to quit being Ulmar's assistant and tries to make it on his own in the UnderWorld. He immediately runs back to the mad scientist after witnessing two horrors.


Horrors

Igrog hates glass,

Hates how it shatters,

Hates the shards in his ass,

Hates it fraying his tatters,

And hates Ulmar for throwing the beaker.

Every day he has to deal with abuse

From an asexual, green mutant.

He has a nasty, red bruise

When he forgot to put away a blueprint.

Ulmar's temper is short much like him.

He has already lost an eye to the mad Creature,

No need to lose the other.

He can run away like a student from a scolding teacher.

Yet, he has no family to run to, not even a brother.

Still anything was better than being Ulmar's "assistant".

When Ulmar leaves to see Chaor, Igrog slips out

Like a misshapen shadow into the cracks.

There was a fleeting moment of doubt

But his one eye and bruises were glaring facts

Of why he should never "look" back.

UnderWorld City is not an attractive place.

He has known this even before he was abandon.

It wasn't hard to disappear without a trace,

Especially with alleys that are crawling with bandits.

Yet, he was able to safely make it to UnderWorld Coliseum.

Most had to pay to get a seat

Except for the small and invisible ones.

There was so much heat,

Was it from the bodies or bones?

The bones are scattered on the field.

Rothar is fighting, but Chaor isn't watching.

Ulmar told him that Chaor usually presides over matches.

A fire Creature is launching

A Flame Orb at Rothar, but the Minotaur catches

The puny ball of fire.

Fire against fire will not cause harm,

But the other Creature has solid eyes.

Rothar pulls back his arm,

Making a pitch full of lies.

The fire Creature raises its arms in defense.

Rothar crushes the fire and charges.

He crushes the Creature against him.

His horn goes into an eye, discharging

Blood from the optical limb.

Igrog cringes as the crowd roars with bloody pleasure.

He leaves before Rothar takes the other eye.

It reminds him of childhood and loss,

But Igrog would rather die

Than go back to the time before his boss.

He needs to get away from toxic UnderWorld City.

The Lava Pond was close by and devoid of life.

He used to go there on his rare breaks

Until the M'Arillion strife.

He expects to see a fiery lake

Or some mild eruptions.

It is bizarrely and unsettlingly quiet,

Even Magmon wasn't home.

The red and orange lava are now riots

Of blue and chilly plumes.

The Location has been tainted.

How will this place be cleaned up?

How does one clean lava?

Igrog scratches his hump

And yawns like he needs java.

At least he didn't have to clean this mess.

He sees Kopond coming from the east

With his usual orange-robed entourage.

They are a dragging a chained beast

Who steps are becoming dodgy.

Igrog focuses his one eye on the Creature.

It was no Creature, but a human!

He couldn't tell because of the wounds

And the peppering of blood like cumin

Carefully spread over some foods.

The human was naked too!

In their clothes that clung like armor,

Humans seem almost impervious

Even against Creature harmer

Or in the face of Chaor's furious

Roars that can crack Iron Pillar.

His dusky skin is alight with welts,

Claw marks, jagged bite-marks, and

Violent and violet bruises dealt

By a gargoyle with a brand.

So much blood, too much blood.

Blood was coming out of every orifice

Like he was injected with an experimental

Liquid by the careless, callousness

Of Ulmar without any phenol.

How was he not dead?

The human's hair caused Igrog's mind to click.

The flame-colored hair hides the desolation

Of eyes like they have been hammered against a Bick.

Is Kopond going to use the lake for immolation

Of the poor, bleeding human?

The human is a battered mosaic of

Obvious, bruising weakness,

The devastation of scorching love,

And learned meekness.

It is very odd to associate love with this massacre.

The human had known the brilliance of love

How else would one explain the heartache

In those distorted eyes that must've seen the trove

Of his lover's betrayal and heartbreak.

It almost makes Igrog want to save the boy.

Yet, he lacks the courage and Mugic to do so.

Instead, he remains a hidden bystander

And observes the maniacal go

Of Kopond's maliciousness and the candor

Of the human's torn body.

Kopond prods the human forward

Without a hint of aggression.

The human gazes toward

The lake before regressing

Back to his broken body.

The human steps into the lake,

But doesn't even let out a scream

As though the magma was snowflakes.

Perhaps, the human felt not a gleam

Of pain because of some injection?

The human's skin is on fire

But doesn't melt away

Like he doesn't acknowledge the pyre

Or even his own death day.

He disappears beneath the blue lava.

The Lava Pond's volcanoes quake

And the lava bubbles away the blue

And takes away the toxin from the lake.

Kopond's disciples cheer like fools

Until Kopond heads back east, to his home.

Igrog's mind clicks again but more sharply.

He could have saved the boy

Even without Mugic or hardly

A Battlegear toy

To his enormous hump.

He could have used his wits

That he stole from the mad scientist

When one of his inventions was on the fritz.

He could have been a revivalist

And shout at the boy to run!

He could have been a brute

And attack those smirking disciples.

Yet, it might take away the resign mute

From these absolutely terrible people.

Igrog could've saved the boy, but he didn't.

He watched a Creature lose his eye today

And couldn't even stick around for the blindness.

He watched a human become fey

And didn't even protest as though he was mindless.

He wants no more loss and admits defeat.

Going back to Ulmar almost like a prodigal son,

He is unsure how much time has passed

Since spending his time on death and on the run.

He would rather be beaten with glass

Than to be on his own any longer.

It was silly to run away in the first place.

It wasn't like Ulmar could live forever,

He has "experiment-blowing-off his-face"

Fate as a way to die in a clever

And appropriate manner.

If it gets too much again,

Then he'll just think about the human

And how much of a bane

It would to be looming

Without the other eye.

Ulmar is back in his lab,

Igrog gulps and hopes

That he won't be tapped

To be injected with a bunch of dopes.

He approaches the mad scientist.

Ulmar swivels from his metal stool

And Igrog's heart almost burst

Like he saw some ghoul,

But Ulmar gets a drink to quench his thirst.

Normally, Ulmar would be flinging acid.

"Uh, Ulmar, aren't you mad?"

Ulmar scowls in annoyance

As though he was asked about his dad.

Yet, there was no abhorrence

In his beady eyes.

"I was gone for a long time."

Now, Ulmar will throttle him.

Yet, the mad Creature chimes,

"Are you dim?

It's only been two hours!"


End file.
